The present invention relates to rotatable or reciprocable material removal tools with multiple cutting edges, in which on the outer surface of a base member of the tool a plurality of cutting elements are uniformly distributed, as for instance a grinding tool, a wheel dresser, a milling tool, a boring tool, a circular saw, or a reciprocating gang saw, or other cutting tools.
Grinding tools such as grinding discs are known in the art in which a layer of grinding material is provided on the peripheral and/or an end face of the grinding disc, and in which the layer of grinding material comprises a binder with a great number of diamond particles or crystalline boron nitride particles partly embedded therein. The grinding particles are necessarily distributed in the binder in an irregular manner. This will not only result in an inferior quality of the ground surface, but grinding tools of the aforementioned kind are also subjected to a relatively great wear. Due to the irregular distribution of the individual grinding particles the danger of individual particles to break away from the binder material is considerable so that subsequent grinding particles are subjected to even greater impacts during the grinding operation and are even more liable to break out of the binder material so that the expensive layer of grinding material will be worn away in a relatively short time.